


Folder of Him

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Computers, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Photographs, Romance, Romantic Comedy, folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig remembered Gilbert saying he had the files for today's report on his computer... But when Ludwig searched around his folders and found it, he saw next to it something interesting. In spite of himself due to his respect (but seriously, Gilbert is never responsible, right?) his fingertip clicked on the mouse that opened the folder and realized...</p>
<p>"GILBERT, WHAT IS THIS?"</p>
<p>Like the speed of flashing lightning, Gilbert vroomed into Ludwig's room and shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU CALLED?"</p>
<p>"WHAT IS THIS SCHEIßE?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folder of Him

Ludwig remembered Gilbert saying he had the files for today's report on his computer... But when Ludwig searched around his folders and found it, he saw next to it something interesting. In spite of himself due to his respect (but seriously, Gilbert is never responsible, right?) his fingertip clicked on the mouse that opened the folder and realized...

"GILBERT, WHAT IS THIS?"

Like the speed of flashing lightning, Gilbert vroomed into Ludwig's room and shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU CALLED?"

"WHAT IS THIS SCHEIßE?"

Gilbert raced over to Ludwig's side but when witnessing his folder opened he bluntly slapped him on the shoulder. Ludwig had no idea he had these pictures in his folder and would never expected them to be safe in here. But now he was staring shockingly at the photos, he questioned how long his brother had kept them? What was the purpose of keeping these ludicrous digital photos? If Gilbert was planning on exploiting-!

"LUDWIG, WHY DID YOU OPEN MY FOLDER?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS!" Ludwig retaliated in fury.

"WHY ARE YOU PISSED AT ME?"

"YOU'RE STALKING FELI AND TAKING PICTURES OF HIM!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME WITH STALKING? I WASN'T STALKING, I WAS TAKING PICTURES OF HIM BECAUSE HE'S CUTE!"

As the two German brothers barked and argued rapidly in German, none had known that Feliciano who was just walking down joyfully down the upstairs' corridor when encountering Ludwig and Gilbert screaming unintelligible insults as he shivered fearfully at a corner, not wanting to upset them more by interrupting.

"GILBERT!"

"WHAT?"

Ludwig smirked uncharacteristically to himself and pointed at the corner to which Gilbert looked over his shoulder and saw Feliciano crying in fear when they saw him. Gilbert flushed in embarrassment and was thinking uncontrollably to the point of screaming in his head in all capitals for absolutely no reason except feeling totally stumped.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? IF I LIE TO FELI HE'LL HATE ME BUT IF HE FINDS OUT, I'M SCREWED! I GOTTA PLAY IT COOL OR ELSE I'M DEAD FROM HIM AND LUDDY!

Feliciano walked quietly over to Gilbert who was malfunctioning so terribly and asked if he was okay. Even though Gilbert looked at him shyly and opened his mouth, the words he wanted to say couldn't come out. Ludwig stepped in and was about to fill in on Feliciano about what happened when Gilbert spoke up awkwardly in the middle of him speaking.

"I like pasta!"

Ludwig gave him a 'WTF' face. But Feliciano brimmed with joy at the new knowledge of Gilbert's liking of pasta.

"I love pasta, too! Do you want to eat some with me now?"

"S-s-sure, I do!"

"Before everyone eats pasta, can I tell him what you have been doing so this wouldn't become even MORE awkward?"

Feliciano looked puzzlingly at Gilbert. "Tell me what?"

Gilbert really wanted to tell him what Ludwig meant by that but he just stammered and jumbled his words up and down and all around and Feliciano was getting more confused as ever. Ludwig, who took Feliciano by the arm, pulled him away as Gilbert talked to himself like an idiot and explained what had happened before he came.

"…and that's what happened." He finished. "I hope you don't feel disturbed or anything-"

"No," he said. "In fact, I'm happy! I didn't know he liked taking pictures of me."

Gilbert realized he was talking to a wall when he heard Feliciano's voice talking about him. He was trying his best to act natural as possible just to make things less abnormal, but Feliciano was insisting that he show him his pictures.

"I-I don't know if that's-"

"Please, Gilbert?" he asked cutely and, grabbing his hands together and holding them, he asked again. "Please let me see the pictures~!"

Without any choice, Gilbert nodded shyly and allowed him access on the computer. Feliciano who was brimming with joy was overly ecstatic at the pictures of himself. Gilbert slowly but surely got to realize that he wasn't feeling so embarrassed of his newfound hobby and literally showed him pictures he took and explained most of them as they laughed. Ludwig, standing from a faraway corner, was utterly confused.

"Gilbert, do you have a camera?"

Gilbert said yes and took it from his desk, and he was curious to know what he wanted to do with it. Feliciano took the camera, scooted over to Gilbert closely, and snapped a picture of him kissing Gilbert. And if you can obviously imagine it—Gilbert was shocked but deeply pleased of his newest addition of his photo collections. Oh, and did we forget to mention Ludwig was shocked so much that he froze in shock.


End file.
